Ousters
by inugomegirl
Summary: After Monkey love, Skipper and the others finally remember that marlene left a while ago to crack open ousters, but will going to find her give him any Romantic ideas?


Skipper sat at on end of the four way table, an almost perfect hand of card in his flippers. Yet his face was relaxed and calm, the perfect poker face any penguins had. He glanced at Kowalski his face was near blank too, as well as Rico's, but Private held a glimmer of sadness in his eyes, as he already folded.

"So can you believe just talking worked?" Skipper interjected, unable to think of why he interrupted his perfect poker face to comment about 2 chimpanzees. Kowalski shrugged his shoulders and stared back at his cards, Rico made small puking noise, and shook his head.

They remained silent for a few moments replaying the scenario back in there minds, started with them busting into Marlene's home and taking the case, ending with the 2 chimps walking off hand in hand. Than all three penguins slapped there cards face down remembering something important.

"Marlene!" Kowalski, Skipper, and Private shouted in unison, how could they forget about her? She had walked off claiming she could get enough ousters ready in time. Knowing Marlene she was still cracking them opened, Skipper jumped up and rushed for the exit, leaving the other penguins behind.

Skipper hurried along sliding off on his belly toward her habitat, normally he would choose to enter through the sewage passage, but he didn't have time to trail down underneath and risk running into Roger, he didn't have time to stop and chat.

He jumped over the fence and slid into her door, it was quiet and lit by a single candle in the corner of the room. He didn't see Marlene at first, but taking a closer look, she was covered mostly by a people magazine, lying on pillows in the corner by the candle.

"Wow, you used the door." She smiled as she lowered the magazine to look at him. A bowl of Ousters were beside her on another pillow slanted slightly, but not yet about to fall. He narrowed his eyes at the Magazine, confused by her interest in the people book.

"You can't read." He hissed, still catching up on his breath, Marlene looked at the cover of the Magazine again, a beautiful young girl with Curly blonde hair tied into an elegant bun, she was peeking through two columns of a building and was wearing a sleeveless and Beautiful white gown, Of course the picture cut off at her waist.

Her neck was decorated with a beautiful gold necklace, and her shinning hazel eyes starred off into the distance, and for some reason they had a hint of blue around the edges.

"Yeah, I can't but the pictures of these people are so amazing." She turned to show Skipper the picture she was holding a place for with her paw, he glanced at it and gave her an odd look.

"That looks like a bottle of water." He commented brightly referring to the opposite page where a picture of water stood on the side of a mountain, they do come up with odd advertisement these days. She shook her head and pointed to the other page.

A women covered in brightly colored make up was starring off page at nothing Marlene could guess. Blue and pink trailed far from her eyes but some how still was part of her eye make up, her lips were a gaudy red, and her hair was three different shades of Purple.

"Can you believe the humans wear so much face paint?" Marlene shook her head in disappointment but actually referred to the make up.

"It's a mystery Marlene." Skipper choked up, eyeing her as her eyes still glued to the pages of the human magazine, her hand slowly reached for the ousters, and Skipper finally remembered what he came for.

"So it seems like you were wrong." Skipper smiled victoriously and crossed his arms; Marlene looked up from the Magazine to look at him, her hand pulled back from the ouster bowl.

"About what?" She asked innocently, as she set the magazine down beside her and sat upward, Skipper narrowed his eyes, she knew very well what, she just wasn't willing to admit it.

"That Chimp Lulu, looks like your ouster theory was nothing but a failed attempt." She jumped up angrily off the pillows and took a step toward Skipper; He thought it was down right cute when she got mad like that. He mentally shook the thoughts from his mind, as she stepped closer again.

"You never even gave it a chance." She hissed stepping within a close enough range of him that she could smell his aroma with out trying. Skipper tried to hide the blush under his feathers, obviously nervous about having Marlene so close to him.

He took a step back to breath, "I didn't need too, to know it wouldn't work." He smirked confidently, Marlene growled in a low tone, Making Skipper's insides tingle yet he did a great job hiding it.

"Well It would work on me." she said calmly, trying to prove that Skipper wouldn't push her buttons, not today, not ever again. Skipper smiled again, more of a goofy grin.

"What?" Marlene asked, smiling uncontrollably in return, She could only imagine what kind of thoughts were racing through Skippers mind, and the one that was farthest from her mind was the only one that was even close to being correct.

"We'll see about that." Skipper saluted her quickly and slid out her door on his stomach, before Marlene had a chance for questions. Marlene stared blankly after him and was about to race after him but part of her wanted to se the surprise that Skipper was planning.

-Skipper rushed back to the H.q. a plan forming in his mind, a plan that was totally unlike him in almost everyway. He jumped down the latter in the h.q. and turned o face his men, they had all dispersed from the table of cards, none of them were moved.

"Alright boys, we've got a new kind of mission this time." A smile tugged at the corners of his beak, the others stared at him with a confused expression, but were eager to help. Each of them knew very well that since he just got back from Marlene's this had to do with her.

-Marlene Laid on the pillows, once again looking at a human magazine, but this one was different, this one had beautiful scenes for dates, Candle lit dinners and late night walks on the beach, a picnic at the park, or lying under the star while watching the night sky.

She gave a huff as she looked at the people enjoying there dates, of course this is where she got her idea for candle lit dinners. She wished so deeply that it could be her there, along side Skipper, under the stars or at the beach, anything with just her and Skipper.

She shook her head of these thoughts almost instantly, Skipper was her best friend, and she knew Skipper could never feel the same way. Than again when was it so bad to dream, she was so in tune with the magazine that she hadn't noticed all the commotion going on outside.

-"Alright boys it looks good." Skipper looked around the area, right outsides Marlene's home they had set up and entire romantic evening, a table cover in a white table cloth had been set with plates that Rico had found on recon an afternoon some time ago.

Private was carrying a bucket of ousters in his flippers, as heavy as they were he held a smile on his face, Skipper was of course nervous but of course hid it.

"alright lets get Marlene out here." Skipper announced happily, Rico and Kowalski nodded there heads and started walking into Marlene's home to bring her out by force if they had to.

"Aren't you nervous Skipper?" Private asked skeptically, Skipper shook his head back and forth, pretending to be the most confident Penguin in the world. Skipper took a seat at the table as soon as he saw Rico and Kowalski coming back.

Marlene gasped at the sight, Skipper was sitting at a white table clothed table, lit candles with plates at two ends, at first she felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment, but found that she couldn't be happier.

"Skipper what is all this?" She asked with a smile on her face that stretched from one side of her face to the other, it looked just like on of the pictures from the human Magazine. Skipper didn't speak he only stood up and pulled out a chair for the Marlene.

She sat down graciously still wearing the smile like an accessory, Skipper took a seat across from her, staring into her hazel eyes. Private came forward setting down the ousters next to them, not wanting to block their view of each other, Afterwards the three other penguins scrambled away.

"You're right Marlene this is actually very nice." He announced admitting defeat, Marlene smiled while holding in a laugh, she couldn't believe Skipper did all this, For her especially.

"What is all this for Skipper?" she asked scooting her chain in closer, the candles lit up her face as she did, making Skippers head swirl as her eyes picked up a gleam of light, making them shine twice as bright than they did before.

"I'm testing your theory, with a woman I care about." He smiled charmingly at her, as he offered her an ouster, Marlene blushed and Gratefully accepted.

"So this is what you meant when you said 'we'll see about that.'" Marlene giggled lightly and cracked open the ouster, Skipper mimicked the action, a luscious smile crossed his face, but not for the ouster for Marlene herself.

"That part is yet to come." His luscious smile dazzled her at first glance, she held the ouster in her hand completely still, as she was sucked into Skippers charming expression. Skipper laughed, causing her to snap out of it quickly, she continued with her ouster but hardly took her eyes of Skipper.

-Private took the bucket away from the table, replacing it with dishes of green colored ice cream. Marlene glanced at the fancy bowls than back at Skipper.

"Where on earth did you get this?" She asked with a smile, Skipper picked up his spoon and dug it into the ice cream, he glanced back at Marlene who was still waiting for an answer.

"That's classified information Marlene, just enjoy." he put the spoon in his beak and tasted the mint flavored dairy treat, Marlene let out a giggle as she watched him enjoy the ice cream, She picked up her spoon and began to enjoy it herself.

- "thank you for giving my theory a try Skipper." Marlene smiled as she stood up from the table Rico rushed by them picking up the table and the candles, Private followed behind and picked up anything he dropped, and Kowalski just followed behind.

Soon Marlene and Skipper were again standing alone, out in the star filled night, her habitat had been cleaned, and no trace of a candle lit dinner remained, except for the people who were there to experience it themselves, Skipper nodded his head and took her paw in his flipper.

"Thank you Marlene." He whispered scooting in closer, Marlene was hazed by his aroma, she tried to cover up her deep breaths trying not to make a fool of herself.

"For what?" She whispered taking a small step closer to him, Skipper didn't respond, but her pulled on her paw, she was forced forward, Skipper placed his hard beak on Marlene's lips. Awkward and uncomfortable at first, but soon grew to a loving gesture.

"For that." He said quietly as he broke away, he let go of her paw and walked out of her habitat, She stood there staring after him with a dreamy expression. that's what Skipper meant when he said ' that part is yet to come.' and that was his true plan.


End file.
